Zhao Yun's Love Story
by wildcat717
Summary: This is a Zhao Yun/ oc story enjoy


**AN:**

Hi people this is my first fanfic so please be kind and I apologise for any grammar mistakes in the chapter. This will sort of follow the way the game does and the anime based on the Romance of the Three Kingdoms but I will make changes to fit with my story

Oh and I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS except my OC

Peace out

OC= **Sina Din** description

She is an Assassin

**Age**= 20 Unmarried

**Hair**= Black straight hair just below her shoulder

**Eye colour**= Bright blue

**Weapons**= Twin swords on her back known as ice and death + throwing knives on her arms , shoulder and legs

**Armour**= Black and silver armour covering her whole body stops at her neck but very flexible and easy to move in, she also wear a black hood

**Companion**= a black wolf named Demon follows her wherever she goes

Sina has a deep sense of loyalty for Liu Bei and her other two brothers also very intelligent, although it may seem she has a quiet demeanour she is not afraid to speak her mind and tell people that they are wrong or point out other ways to solve a problem.

She will not tolerate the torment or slaughter of innocent people. She is often compared in beauty to Diao Chan and Zhen Ji

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

You know when a dynasty comes to an end for it always marks the beginning of chaos, men in power want more power or those without it see it as an opportunity to rise. In this the land will call to three brothers to fight for justice and for the people, many will join and follow these men and die without hesitation for their cause.

The Han dynasty is nearing its end, the story of the one who was a sister to these brothers and achieved their goals from the shadows or on the battlefield will come to light for it is how the will of a single women did not break against the trails that she faced nor the mistrust that her fellow officer had of her.

This also tells of the joy, happiness and love that she found in the chaos that rules the land.

_**The Two Villages **_

_**Liu Bei POV**_

_**(Set before peach garden oath)**_

The star shined brightly in the night sky despite the smoke that rose from Lousang village, the fire still raged in some parts the village yet to be put out from the yellow turbans that raided us, this village will never be the same again I thought sadly but at least Xiang Lan is safe however she will never be the same again.

At least she is sleeping now, poor thing had cried herself asleep despite my best efforts" Brother are you alright?"asked Guan Yu "Yes" I replied as I walked quietly out of the house Guan following "She reminds of when Sina was little and she would sleep over here some nights" Zhang Fei immediately perked up and loudly said "Ohhh so you have a women then, well where is she?" I laughed quietly at the implication that Sina was my wife both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei looked at me confused about why I was laughing " No she is more of a little sister to me than anything, she lives in our neighbouring village not that far from here "I said to them both.

The looks of confusion quickly cleared up on both of their faces being replaced with soft smiles.

"I hope that there village escaped the Yellow Turbans this night for I fear for their safety"I said concern lacing my voice.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do brother until morning we shall then take the volunteers to see that our sister is safe and so is her village" Guan Yu said to the both of us softly Zhang Fei agreed with vigorous nodding of his head.

I smiled pleased that both my brothers considered her a sister already despite they have not met her yet, I only hoped that we were not going to be too late

* * *

**Sina Din POV**

**(The next day)**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window it was a nice but there was a shadow that overcast our village news was that a yellow turban raiding party was heading this way, I sat up in my bed and shook my head to get rid of such thoughts I needed to keep a clear mind if I was going to protect my village.

Most women my would be married and having children by now where I was playing the solider, well the assassin more like it.

My mother died giving birth to me, it devastated my father but the way he saw it he blessed by having me for I carried a piece of her with me always and he saw that every day, as soon as I could walk he started teaching me his trade that of an assassin, he was a bit of a legend around the land for he only killed those who needed to be brought to justice for what they had done.

It was this when we were travelling to our sister village that I met Liu Bei he was the older sibling I never had we had such fun together, even though I younger than him he always made time for me.

A smile reached my lips as I recalled the memories, I got dressed and walk outside to see that most of the village was already awake and working but as I looked to the south small traces of smoke in the sky, a frowned worked its way to my lips as I knew that in that direction was Liu Bei my brothers village.

I felt small pieces of fear and dread lodge in my stomach; perhaps the Yellow Turbans were closer than we thought and they had attacked his village god I hope I am wrong and that this bad feeling that I am having is just paranoia.

"SINA, SINA" I heard someone shouting behind me

A villager ran up to me seemingly out of breath

"What's wrong?" I asked distress leaking into my voice

"The Yellow Turbans they are attacking and setting fire to everything" he wailed on his knees

"Quick gather those who cannot fight and take them to Lousang, find shelter there and get help, tell the those who can fight to come and find me HURRY" snapping quickly my voice leaving little room to ignore the order I gave, he rushed to fulfil the instructions I gave him.

I ran into my house grabbed my two familiar swords, my oldest companion a wolf with black fur who I called Demon head pricked up off the tail wagging slightly " Come on Boy! Let's go protect our home" I said and we both ran out the door and into the heat of the battle to protect our home.

* * *

**AN:**

****Happy days first chapter done and more to come. Reviews are most welcome :)

Peace out


End file.
